Geschichte der Allianz
Gründung und Mobilmachung thumb|left|234px Die Geschichte der Allianz ist nicht so lang wie die der Horde, hat aber mit ihr, und vor allem wegen ihr begonnen. Nach dem ersten Krieg Nach dem Tod Medivhs in Karazhan und dem Mord an König Llane Wrynn hatte es nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis die orcische Horde die Stadt Sturmwind einnehmen konnte. Kurz nach seiner Rückkehr aus Karazhan hatte der Ritter und Champion von Sturmwind, Anduin Lothar, von seinem König den Befehl erhalten, alle Flüchtlinge zu sammeln und sie mit Prinz Varian Wrynn nach Lordaeron zu bringen. Wenig später wurde der König von der Verräterin Garona ermordet. Diese dunklen Tage sollten Varian Wrynn fürs Leben zeichnen. Die Orcs indessen mordeten, plünderten und brandschatzten die Stadt und das umliegende Land. Orgrim Schicksalshammer hatte seinen Meister Schwarzfaust getötet und war selbst Kriegshäuptling geworden und er befahl seinen Clans die Eroberung Khaz Modans. Den Zwergen blieb keine große Wahl: Sie mussten ihre Minen und Bergfestungen aufgeben oder halten. In Eisenschmiede verschanzte sich die zwergische Bevölkerung und wartete den Tag ihrer Befreiung ab. Gründung der Allianz von Lordaeron thumb|270px Anduin Lothar führte eine Flotte von Flüchtlingsbooten nach Lordaeron. In Süderstade kümmerte man sich um die geschundenen Menschen, der Ritter und sein Begleiter und Freund, Khadgar, zogen mit Prinz Varian Wrynn nach Lordaeron weiter. Dort wollte man in der Hauptstadt Köing Therenas Menethil vor der Ankunft der Horde warnen. Mit seinen Fähigkeiten kontaktierte Khadgar Antonidas in Dalaran, er berichtete den Kirin Tor von den Orcs, der Horde und Medivhs Verrat in Karazhan. Indessen erreichten die drei Lordaerons Hauptstadt. König Theranas ließ alles stehen und liegen und berief umgehend ein Treffen aller Herrscher und Oberhäupter des Volks der Menschen ein. Seinem Ruf folgten: *König Aiden Perenolde vom Königreich Alterac *König Thoras Trollann von Stromguarde *König Genn Graumähne von Gilneas *Lordadmiral Daelin Prachtmeer von Kul Tiras *Erzbishof Alonsos Faol von der Kirche des heiligen Lichts *Erzmagier Antonidas von Dalaran Die Herrscher zogen sich zu langen und zähen Verhandlungen zurück. Was genau besprochen wurde ist nicht klar, nur das die Könige ihre Streitkräfte bündeln wollen, das Admiral Prachtmeer zum Oberbefehlshaber alle Seestreitkräfte wird und das nur ein einziger als Oberbefehlshaber aller Streitkräfte der Allianz in Frage kommt: Lord Anduin Lothar. Denn als letzer der alten Blutlinie der Arathi ist er den Herrschern würdig genung, denn lange wollte kein König sein Heer einem anderen Monarchen unterstellen, und so einigte man sich sich auf ihn. Auch wollte man König Anesterian Sonnenwanderer an ein altes Versprechen erinnern, den Arathi helfen, wenn sie Hilfe am mensiten brauchen, ein Versprechen was man ihnen nach den Trollkriegen gegeben hatte. Kriegsvorbereitungen der Allianz Die Könige schlossen sich also zur "Allianz von Lordaeron" zusammen. Sie sammelten ihre Truppen und bereiteten sich auf die Invasion der Horde vor. Doch die Hochelfen sahen es nicht ein ihr Versprechen zu lösen: in ihren Augen stellen die Orcs keine Gefahr für Quel'thalas dar, die Menschen würden das Problem schon alleine lösen. Doch eine Truppe von Waldläufern unter Alleria Windläufer brach auf um den Menschen zu helfen, sie erkannten die Gefahr die durch die Orcs bestand. Auch der Erzbishof hatte nachgedacht, ihm war das Massaker an den Klerikern von Nordhain nicht entgangen, und nie wieder sollten Mitglieder der Kirche wehrlos abgeschlachtet werden. So wählte er Priester und fromme Krieger aus und unterwies sie in den Wegen des Krieges und des Lichts. Diese heiligen Krieger, Paladine sollten die Kämpfer motiverien, heilen und anführen. Die ersten fünf wurden in Alonsus Kapelle in Stratholme geweiht: *Uther Lichtbringer, Schüler von Alonsus Faol *Turalyon, ein schüchtener Priester *Tirion Fordring, ein ehemaliger Krieger *Saidan Dathrohan *und Gavinrad, ein Kandidat von Anduin Lothar So zog dieser Orden der Silbernen Hand in den Krieg. Kurz darauf landete auch das Kontingent der Waldläufer der Hochelfen an den Küsten Lordaerons. Da er ihm nicht so fromm wie seine Brüder erschien, ernannte Anduin Lothar Turalyon zu seinem Stellvertrerter und Verbindungsmann zur silbernen Hand, Khadgar übernam diesen Job gegenüber den Kirin Tor. Zweiter Krieg Auch die Horde erreichte bald Süderstade. Die Allianzflotte unter Lordadmiral Prachtmeer konnte den großen Landungsbooten der Horde große Verluste zufügen, viele Clans landeten auf dem Grund der großen See. Vor Süderstade prallten die großen Armeen erstmalig aufeinander. Die Magier der Kirin Tor kämpften gegen die Hexenmeister, die Paladine nutzen ihre heilige Macht gegen die dunklen Kräfte der rätselhaften Todesritter. Diese erste Schlacht konnte die Allianz durch einen gut geführten Schildwall gewinnen, und das genau war Schicksalshammers geheimer Plan. Er führte einen großen Teil der Horde ins Hinterland, gen Quel'thalas, den dieses wollte er für seine Waldtrollverbündeten erobern. Doch im Hinterland traf er auf Wiederstand aus der Luft. Die Wildhammerzwerge des Nistgipfels griffen die Eindringlinge an. Mit Hilfe der Bodentruppen der Allianz konnte Kurdran Wildhammer die Orcs aus seiner Heimat vertreiben, dennoch hatten sich ein Teil der Orcs in den dichten Wäldern des Hinterland eingegraben und leisteten noch immer Wiederstand. Nun war die Armee der Allianz dazu gezwungen seine Streitmacht zu teilen. Während Er und seine Männer die Reste der Horde im Hinterland bekämpfen werden, befahl Lothar Turalyon und Khadgar mit Allerias Hilfe nach Quel'thalas zu ziehen und den Hochelfen bei der Verteidigung ihrer Heimat zu helfen. Die Allianztruppen erreichten die Elfenwälder dank der Marine von Admiral Prachtmeer fast so schnell wie die Horde, diese war über die Berge geklettert und hatte bereits mit der Abholzung der Wälder begonnen, tiefer im Elfenland begannen die Waldtrolle bereits damit die Verteidiger zu bekämpfen oder zu jagen. Während die Allianztruppen die Orcs bekämpften, formierten sich die geschockten Elfentruppen um Sylvanas und Alleria WIndläufer und Lor'themar Theron. In Silbermond schleuderte Sylvanas Windläufer dem geschockten Elfenkönig Anesterian und dem Rat von Silbermond einen Kopf eines Waldtrolls vor die Füße. Sie erklärte ihnen das der Sonnenbrunnen allein die Elfen nicht schützen könnte und das die Armee der Elfen den Menschen zu Hilfe eilen muss. Diese messen sich gerade mit einer weiteren Schöpfung Gul'dans, den zweiköpfigen Ogermagiern und Kriegern, doch diese sind den Waffen der Elfen und Greifenreiter nicht gewachsen. Gerade als die Allianztruppen ihren Sieg feiern wollen, müssen sie feststellen das auch die Orcs nun eine Luftwaffe haben: der Drachenmalclan hat mit Hilfe der Drachenseele den roten Drachenschwarm versklavt. Diese brennen nun die Elfenwälder wieder. Die Städte und Dörfer der Elfen werden dank des Sonnenbrunnens gerettet. Der Verräter Nicht alle Könige der Allianz hatten den Krieg erwartet, sie hielten ihre Truppen zurück um ihre eigenen Lande zu verteidigen( Genn Graumähne von Gilneas) oder machten nicht einmal mobil: wie auch König Perenolde von Alterac. Aus Angst um sein Königreich und seine Schätze und Rohstoffe paktierte er sogar mit Orgrim Schicksalshammer. Der Orc ist im Gegensatz zu Perenolde ein Ehrenmann und verspricht Alterac zu schonen, der König git ihm dafür eine Karte mit allen Pässen seines eisigen Reiches. So kann die Horde direkt nach Lordaeron weiter maschieren. Schlacht um die Hauptstadt Die Horde steht bald auf der anderen Seite des Lordaemersees oder in der Nähe der Hauptstadt Lordaerons. König Therenas und seine Männer haben sich verschantzt und bereiten sich auf eine lange Belagerung vor. Die Allianz unter Turalyon hat seine Elfenverbündeten gesammelt und führt Sie zur Hauptstadt. Dank der Greifen kann sich die Stadtverteidigung mit der Armee verständigen und damit beginnen die Horde zwischen Mauern und Armee einzukesseln. Doch innerhalb der Horde kommt es ebenfalls zum Verrat, Gul'dan hat seine Leute gesammelt und segelt zum Grab des Sargeras. Perenoldes Verrat ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben, König Trollbann hat die Pässe der Horde erobert und besetzt. Da Schicksalshammer den Black Tooth Grin Clan hinter Gul'dan her geschickt hat scheitert die Belagerung, die Horde zieht Sich nach Khaz Modan zurück. Schlacht um Eisenschmiede Nach seinem Erfolg im Hinterland zieht Alduin Lothar seine Truppen wieder mit denen Turalyons zusammen. Ihr nächstes Ziel heißt Eisenschmiede, sie wollen die Zwerge befreien und die Horde von ihren Rohstoffen abschneiden. Vor den Toren der Zwergenstadt wird die Horde, unter anderem der Clan des blutenden Auges, von Allianztruppen und wütenden Zwergenkriegern eingekreist und vertrieben. Nun schließen sich auch Zwerge und Gnome dem Marsch gegen die Horde an. Schlacht um die Schwarzfelsspitze Die Horde hat sich in ihr Hauptquartier, der Schwarzfelsspitze, verschanzt. Und die Armee aus Menschen, Zwergen, Wildhammerzwergen und Hochelfen belagert diese nun. Mit der Hilfe einer Balliste überwälitgt einer der neuen Paladine, Lord Alexandros Mograine, einen Orchexenmeister mit einem Rätselhaften Artefakt. Er will es sich nehmen wird aber an der Hand schwer verbrannt. Diese Verletzung kann noch nicht geheilt werden... An anderer Stelle treffen Lord Anduin Lothar und Kriegshäuptling Schicksalshammer in einem epischen Zweikampf aufeinander, der Orc kann mit seinem legendären Hammer dem Menschen den Kopf einschlagen. Als Turalyon das sieht erwachen auch seine Kräfte als Paladin. Mit der Macht des Lichts kann er den Orc überwältigen und gefangen nehmen. Kurz darauf kann die Allianz die Horde schlagen. Schlacht um das dunkle Portal Khadgar erkennt nun das die Reste der Horde zum dunklen Portal flüchtet, entweder will sie fliehen oder Hilfe hohlen. Um weiteren Truppen den Weg abzuschneiden und um den absoluten Sieg zu erringen muss es verschlossen werden. In den verwüsteten Landen angekommen werden die restlichen Orcs getötet, gefangen genommen, oder nach Draenor zurückgetrieben. Einige retten sich in die Wildnis. Khadgar bündelt seine Macht und vernichtet das dunkle Portal. Der Krieg endet. Nach dem zweiten Krieg Königreich Sturmwind Die Allianz von Lordaeron kann Sturmwind wieder unter seine Kontrolle bringen. Die Stadt wird wieder aufgebaut, die Toten bestattet und von einem Truppenkontingent besetzt. Die Paladine der silbernen Hand besetzt die neu errichtete Katherdrale des Lichts und helfen wo sie können. In Sturmwind wird auch fürs erste das Verteilerzentrum der Internierungslager errichtet. Um für weitere Kriege gerüstet und um den Handel zu vereinfachen, wird die Tiefenbahn zwischen Sturmwind und Eisenschmiede gebaut. Als neuer Oberbefehlshaber der Allianz ist auch Turalyon in Sturmwind zu finden. Nach seiner Volljährigkeit und einer Lehre bei König Thernas von Lordaeron wird Varian Wrynn zum König gekrönt und mit Tiffin Elena Wrynn vermählt. Doch seine Racheverlangen gegenüber den Orcs endet nicht, er will Garona finden und richten. In den verwüsteten Landen will die Korruption der dunklen Magie durch Draenor nicht enden. Die Kirin Tor können das Land nicht heilen, aber eine weitere Ausbreitung kann verhindert werden. Um das Tal wo das Portal einst stand zu überwachen und eine zweite Invasion zu verhindern haben die Monarchen der Allianz eine gewaltige Festung, Nehtergrade, erbauen lassen. Graumähne und Prachtmeer haben gewisse Zweifel an dem nutzen dieser Burg. Internierunglager der Orcs thumb|270px Die Orcs waren in ihre Heimat zurück oder in die Wildnis geflohen, doch viele von ihnen wurden von den Menschen ergriffen oder nach dem Krieg eingefangen. Da die Monarchen vor einem Völkermord noch zurückschreckten, sperrte man die Orcs in Internierungslager. Dort sollten sie für alle Zeit sicher verwart werden, doch einmal in Gefangenschaft stellten diese Feinde auf einmal keine Gefahr mehr da, sie wurden lahm und matt und eigneten sich sogar als Handlanger. Antonidas von Kirin Tor endeckte das den Orcs der Zugang zur alten schamanistischen oder der Magie der Hexenmeister fehlte. Doch als die Kosten für die Lager stiegen forderten Herrscher wie Genn Graumähne, Thoras Trollbann und Daelin Prachtmeer den Genozid an der orcischen Rasse, der Lordadmiral hatte seinen Sohn und Erben an Drachenreiter der Horde verloren. Doch Therenas und Varian waren zu einer solchen Tat nicht in der Lage. Die Alterac-Frage Nach dem zweiten Krieg führte König Trollbann seine Truppen nach Alterac. Er verhengte das Kriegsrecht und nahm König Perenolde gefangen. Unter Hausarest muss der Monarch nun um sein weiteres Schicksal hadern. Die Schatzkammern wurden für die Reperaturen und die Internierungslager der Allianz geplündert. Und es kamen genügend Kandidaten die nun den Thron des Bergkönigreiches einfordern. Ein Kandidat war der mysteriöse Lord Daval Prestor, desen kleine Grafschaft wurde vom schwarzen Drachenschwarm zerstört, das behauptete er zumindest. Doch hinter dessen Fassade lauerte der Drache Todesschwinge, dieser plante die Allianzherrscher gegeneinader auszuspielen und die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen. Er hetzte die Herrscher gegen Dalaran aus und versprach ihnen unter seinem Bann alles mögliche, denn so würden Kriege nicht lange auf sich warten. Genn Graumähne wollte einen Neffen Perenoldes zum König machen, im Tausch für einige Landzüge Alteracs natürlich. Auch Aidan Perenoldes Sohn erhob Anspruch auf den Thron seines Vaters, im steht ihn laut Erbe ja zu, da er aber die schwere Last des Verrats seines Vaters auf seinen Schultern trägt, stehen seine Chancen schlecht. Durch das dunkle Portal Auf Draenor waren die Orcs nicht untätig. Der neue Kriegshäuptling Ner'zhul hatte sich mit den Todesrittern um Teren Blutschatten verbündet und wollte Portale in andere Welten öffnen. Dazu brauchte er Artefakte Azeroths, das Buch Medivhs, der Stab Dalarans und das Auge von Sargeras. Diese kann die Horde dank Todesschwinge nach Draenor schaffen. Khadgar und Turalyon sind über die Diebstähle besorgt, sie durchqueren mit ihrer Expedition der Allianz das dunkle Portal. Dort errichten sie die Festung Ehrenwacht und finden heraus was Ner'zhul plant. Da Khadgar den von Todesschwinge beschlagnamten Schädel des Gul'dan braucht, teilt Turalyon die Armee auf. Turalyon und seine geliebte Aaleria Windläufer jagen Drachen, Danath Trollbann und Kurdran Wildhammer stellen der Horde nach. Während ihres Marsches erreichen Trollbann und seine Leute Auchindoun, sie wollen Kurdran aus den Händen der Orcs befreien. In den Tiefen der Totenstadt kommt es zum ersten Kontakt zwischen Draenei und Menschen. Der letzte Auchenai beschwört Draeneigeister die die Orcs vertreiben und Kurdran retten können. Im Norden "verbünden" sich Allianz und Gronn. Sie bekämpfen erfolgreich den schwarzen Drachenschwarm, Khadgar pellt Todesschwinge dessen Rüstung vom Leib. Der Drache flieht und überlässt ihnen den Schädel des Gul'dan. Am schwarzen Tempel will Ner'zhul seine Portale öffnen. Die vereeinten Expeditionstruppen stellen die Horde. Die Menschen können gewinnen, doch Ner'zhul entkommt durch ein Portal. Seine unkontrollierte Magie zerreißt Draeneor und gefärdet nun auch Azeroth, Khadgar schließt es, doch er und seine Kameraden bleiben zurück. Todesschwinges Niederlage Nach seinem Misserfolg auf Draenor versuchte Todesschwinge weiterhin als Daval Prestor die Allianz ins Chaos ins Chaos zu steuern. Auch wollte er seinen durch Kriege und andere Umstände fast ausgestorbenen Schwarm wieder verstärken. Wie der rote Drache Korialstrasz will er den Menschenmagier Rhonin dazu benutzen um die rote Drachenkönigin Alexstrasza zu befreien. Doch er will ihre Eier. Rhonin hat dank Hilfe durch Veressa Windläufer und dem Zwerg Rom Erfolg. Er kann die rote Drachendame befreien und mit Hilfe der anderen Aspekte Todesschwinge vertreiben. Durch die Niederlage des Drachenmalclans in Grim Batol und dem Verlust der roten Drachenreiter kann die Allianz Khaz Modan nun endgültig zurückerobern. Doch Grim Batol bleibt verflucht, viele Orcs fliehen in die Wälder. Durch Todesschwinges Rückzug fällt auch dessen Bann über die Monarchen der Allianz. Durch Dalarans "Tips" erfahren die Könige das Daval Prestor kein richtiger Lord ist und damit keinen Anspruch auf irgendetwas hat. Der dritte Krieg Arthas Fall Teil 1 Der Kronprinz Lordaerons, Arthas Menethil war von Uther Lichtbringer zum Paladin ausgebildet worden. In Sturmwind wurde er zum Paladin geweiht. Als Rekrut seines Meisters führt er Allianztruppen gegen versprengte Teile der Horde. Der neue Kriegshäuptling Thrall hatte große Teile der Horde nach Kalimdor geführt. In einem Orc Lager endeckt Arthas dunkle Omen, die Legion naht, doch das will Uther nicht hören, er glaubt das er alle Dämonen im zweiten Krieg erschlagen hatte. Von seinem Vater und seinem Mentor erhällt Arthas die Aufgabe eine seltsame Seuche im Norden zu erforschen, ihm dabei soll eine Agentin der Kirin Tor und seine Ex-Freundin, Jaina Prachtmeer helfen. Im Norden angekommen finden sie heraus das die Seuche die Menschen nicht nur tötet, sondern auch in Untote verwandelt. Dahinter steckt der Totenbeschwörer Kel'thuzad und sein Kult der der Verdammten. Nahe der Stadt Andorhal stellen die beiden Abenteurer den Totenbeschwörer und können ihn töten. Doch das bringt nichts, die untote Geißel droht nun die Stadt Strahnbrad zu überrennen. Arthas schickt Jaina Uther zu Hilfe holen, er und seine Männer opfern alles um die Stadt zu halten. Arthas Stolz ist geborchen als ihm Uthers Ritter zu Hilfe eilen. Von Kel'thuzad hatte er kurz vor seinem Tod erfahren das der wahre Drahtzieher in Stratholme lauert. Dort angekommen muss Arthas feststellen das das verseuchte Korn an die Menschen ausgeteilt wurde. Kaum noch bei Verstand ordnet Arthas die Säuberung der Stadt an und tötet jeden Einwohner. Mal'ganis, ein Schreckenslord steckt hinter all dem. Arthas folgt dem Dämonen nach Nordend. Die Expediton nach Kalimdor Jaina Prachtmeer war mit Uther Lichtbringer in Lordaeron geblieben. Ein Prophet in Raben-Form sucht Sie auf, anderes als Therenas, Antonidas Arthas und Uther hört sie ihm zu, und glaubt ihm. Sie erkennt das Lordaeron verloren ist und beginnt Freiwillige für eine Expedition in das gelobte Land Kalimdor zu suchen. Sie erhält Freiwilligenbrigaden: *Eine Gruppe die als "Menschen Expediton" identifiziert wird *Das Lordaeron Corps, Elitekämpfer der Armee von Lordaeron *Gilneas Brigade, diese Brigade wurde von Darius Crowley entgegen König Graumähnes Befehl ausgesendet, das alles wird sich im Bürgerkrieg von Gilneas entladen. *Das Kul Tiras Elite Korps, Jainas Leibwache aus Kul Tiras *Stromguarde Brigade, Freiwillige aus Stromguarde Doch bis sie ihre Truppen gesammelt hat wird es noch etwas dauern, sie reist noch einmal nach Dalaran. Arthas Fall Teil 2 In Nordend angekommen finden die Truppen Lordaerons eine Forschungsgruppe der Zwerge der Forscherliga unter Muradin Bronzebart wieder. Dieser ist nach Nordend gekommen um ein mächtiges Arterfakt namens Frostgram zu finden. Als Arthas ihm seine Version der Ereignisse aus Lordaeron erzählt glaubt der Zwerg die Rettung in diesem Artefakt zu sehen. Doch der Zwerg und der Paladin werden von ihren Leuten getrennt, Uther Lichtbringer war von Arthas hektischem Aufbruch und seiner Tat mehr als entäuscht, wütend kontaktiert er König Therenas der die Truppen nach Hause beordert. Die Truppen beginnen umgehend damit die Schiffe nach Hause zu beladen. Arthas, nun völlig von seiner Mission bessesen und nicht mehr bei Verstand heuert Söldner an die die Schiffe versenken, dann gibt er ihnen die Schuld und lässt sie von seinen Männern hinrichten. Muradin indessen ist vom Prinzen mehr als entäuscht: er hatte die Wahrheit von dessen Männern gehört und der Verrat an den Söldern war der Gipfel des ganzen. Er sieht jetzt aber das sie gestrandet sind und so beschließen sie Mal'ganis zu vernichten. Sie errichten ein Lager in dessen Nähe, doch selbst dieser gut befestigte Posten droht unter dem ewigen Anstrum der Untoten zu fallen. Also will Arthas Frostgram endlich bergen, trotz der Warnung des Wächtergeists und der Inschrift auf dem Sockel des Schwerts. Er nimmt es auf, die explodierende Eiskammer, in Wirklichkeit ein Teil des gefrohrnen Throns, schlägt Muradin bewustlos. Arthas lässt ihn liegen, er geht davon aus das er tot ist. Mit Frostgrams Hilfe kann Arthas Mal'ganis töten, dieser ist davon überrascht das der Lichkönig ihn verraten hat, und verschwindet als Geist in die die Weiten Nordends. Arthas verlässt seine Männer und verschwindet in die eisigen Gletscher Nordends... Der Untergang von Lordaeron Arthas kehrt zu seinen Männern zurück. Doch verändert, er hat sich der Geißel angeschlossen und dient dem Lichkönig als Todesritter. Er ermordet die erste Armee von Lordaern und versorgt die Geißel mit neuen Ghulen. Dann ziehen er und seine treuen Ritter Falric und Malvin nach Lordaeron zurück. Dort angekommen betreten sie getarnt den Hof. Sein Vater glaubt den Sieger über die Geißel zurück zu begrüßen, doch der Todesritter will ihn nur noch beerben und tötet ihn. Falric und Malvin säubern den Hofstaat und Arthas beginnt von Unbesiegbars Rücken aus Lordaeron zu vernichten. Er streckt alle Lebenden nieder und verwandelt Sie in Untote. Während Tirisfal einigermaßen veschont werden, verwandelt sich das Land bis Quel'thalas in Pestländer. Dort birgt Arthas die Urne seines Vaters aus Uther Lichtbringers toten Händen, er muss die Überreste des Totenbeschwörers Kel'thuzad bergen, konsavieren und im Sonnenbrunnen wiederbeleben damit er den Erzdämonen Archimonde nach Azeroth rufen kann. Lordaeron ist vernichtet, nur wenige leben noch. Auch Alexandros Mograine kehrt nach Lordaeron zurück. Er hatte jenes mysteriöse Artefakt mit seinen Paladinbrüdern reinigen können und lies es von Magni Bronzeart in den mächtigen Aschebringer umschieden. Mit dieser Waffe will Mograine nun die Untoten vernichten. Reaktion aus Sturmwind Varian Wrynn ist von dem Verrat seines Freundes an Vater und Vaterland entsetzt und entsendet, leider zu spät Truppen nach Lordaeron. Diese können nurnoch die Zugwindspitze und Süderstade beschützen. Auch Eisenschmiede schickt dort Unterstüzung hin. Da ihre alte Schutzmacht Lordaeron weggefallen ist, werden Süderstade und der Hafen von Menethil Teil von Sturmwind. Der Untergang der Hochelfen thumb|270px Um den Sonnenbrunnen zu erreichen muss sich die Geißel durch die heiligen Elfenwälder schlagen und Silbermond erreichen. Von dort aus muss sie über das Meer nach Quel'danas, der Sonnenbrunneninsel. Die Elfen haben Arthas viele zahrleiche Fallen und magische Hindernisse gestellt, doch gegen eine Armee wie die Geißel sind sie wirkungslos, und der freidenkende Kopf an ihrer Spitze kann jedes Rätsel lösen. Sylvanas Windläufer und Waldläufer kämpfen taper, werden aber vernichtet. Windläufer, die Arthas so viel Ärger gemacht hat wird zu einer Banshee, und Arthas Lieblingsfolteropfer. Die rasende Wut der Geißel vernichtet Silbermond fast follständig. Die südlichen Elfenwälder sind an die Geißel verloren und werden zu den Geisterlanden, im Norden durchzieht eine schreckliche verpestete Narbe den Immersangwald. Die Geißel überquert den Ozean und erobert Quel'danas. König Anesterian fällt , ebenso zahlreiche mächtige Magister der Hochelfen. Arthas taucht die Asche Kel'thuzads in den Sonnenbrunnen und verwandelt ihn in einen Lich. Der Sonnenbrunnen ist entweiht und unbrauchbar geworden. Fast 90% der Hochelfen ist tot oder untot, das Land verdorben, der Sonnenbrunnen unbrauchbar, der Prinz ist verschollen und an den Elfen nagt der Hunger nach Magie. Dalarans Ende Neben Quel'thalas und Lordaeron steht die dritte Macht der Allianz von Lordaeron vor dem Aus: Dalaran. Um seinen Meister Archimonde nach Azeroth zu rufen braucht Kel'thuzad das Buch von Medivh, und dieses wird seit dem zweiten Krieg in Dalaran gelagert. Zu allem Ärger für die Geißel haben Antonidas und seine Kollegen einen magischen Schirm gegen Untote über die ganze Stadt gezogen. Doch die Erzmagier werden geschlachtet und mit Antonidas fällt der Sturm die Geißel fällt über die Magiernation her. Dann ruft Kel'thuzad trotz heftigstem Wiederstand den Erzdämonen nach Azeroth. Der kann über die Macht der Magier von Dalaran nur Lachen und macht die ganze Stadt mit einem Handstreich dem Erdboden gleich. Doch den Zauberern gelingt es einen Teil der Stadt vor all dem Bösen und dem Unheil zu schützen. Unter einer pinken Blase beginnt der Wiederaufbau. Die Truppen in Kalimdor Jaina Prachtmeer kann es noch gar nicht richtig fassen als sie in Kalimdor ankommt, ihr geliebter Prinz hatte sein Land und sein Volk verraten und an die Untoten verkauft. Sie hatten den Todesritter Arthas gesehen und tat sich schwer damit sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren. In Kalimdor angekommen bauen die Brigaden verschiedene Stützpunkte auf. Jaina selbst sucht mit einigen ihrer leute den Unterschlupf jenes Protpheten der Sie nach Kalimdor gerufen hat, sill will wissen was sie hier soll. In einer Höhle auf dem Steinkrallengipfel wird sie fündig. Während sie die Truppe in die Höhle führt befestigt der Rest den Gipfel. Doch ein alter Feind taucht auf, nicht die Geißel, sondern die Horde ! Sie vernichtet jediglichen Wiederstand von Jainas Truppen und zwei ihrer Kommandanten stoßen gerade zu ihr als sie sich mit dem Orakel trifft. Auch Thrall war dem Ruf des Orakels gefolgt, in Kalimdor hatte er den anderen Kommandanten, Cairne Bluthuf kennen gelernt, sein Volk von Kuhmenschen heißt Tauren und ist in Kalimdor heimsich. Das Orakel offenbart seine wahre Identität: es ist Medivh, letzter Wächter von Tirisfal und jener Mann der die Orcs nach Azeroth gelogt hatte, nach seinem Ableben ist er von Sargeras frei gekommen und will den freien Völkern nun helfen die Invasion der brennenden Legion abzuschmettern. In Kalimdor sollen sich Horde und Allianz verbünden und die Legion schlagen. Doch innerhalb der Horde ist es zu einem Verrat gekommen, von den Nachtefen bedrängt hatte Grom Höllschrei Dämonenblut getrunken, die Elfen vernichtet und sich der brennenden Legion und dem lokalen Kommandanten Mannoroth angeschlossen, bevor Horde und Allianz also gegen die Legion kämpfen können, müssen sie Grom retten. Mit einer magischen Blase im Gepäck eilt Thrall mit Cairne aus um Grom Höllschrei zu stellen und zu fangen. Jaina und ihre Leute müssen die Angriffe von Dämonen und dem Kriegshymnenclan also zurückschlagen. Einige Zeit später kehrt Thrall zurück. Gemeinsam mit den Schamanen und Priestern der Horde heilen Magier und Priester der Allianz Grom und den Kriegshymnenclan von ihrem Fluch. Thrall und Grom können Mannoroth töten, doch auch Grom lässt sein Leben, kann sein Volk aber vom Blutrausch heilen. Thrall und Jaina Prachtmeer führen ihren brüchigen Bund in dei Wälder des Eschentals. Dort kommt es aber zu einigen Problemen, neben Orcs und Menschen die Probleme mit der Zusammenarbeit haben, immer wieder angreifenden Dämonen machen ihnen auch die Nachtelfen zu schaffen. Schlacht am Berg Hyjal Der Anführer der Nachtelfen, Malfurion Sturmgrimm, erhält ebenfalls Besuch von Medivh. Der Druide erkennt das man dem Menschen vertrauen kann und triftt sich daher mit Thrall und Jaina Prachtmeer. Dort erzählt Medivh den Anführern das die Dämonen auf den Berg Hyjal zu maschiren, Archimonde hat es auf den Weltenbaum Nordrassil abgesehen. Und deshalb will Malfurion eine Falle für ihn vorbereiten, die Macht der Natur und die Macht des Weltenbaums sollte ausreichen um ihn zu vernichten. Doch das braucht Zeit, und diese sollen Horde, Allianz und Nachtelfen erkaufen. Sie erbauen mächtige Verteidigugsanlagen an denen die Dämonen bersten sollen, dennoch bricht die Legion nach langer Zeit durch. Während der Kämpfe fällt eine Armee der Allianz besonders auf, die siebte Legion. Als die Festung der Allianz fällt teleportiert Jaina Prachtmeer die Überlebenden in Sicherheit. Archimonde ist total siegessicher und erreicht den Weltenbaum, und wird vernichtet. Die verbleibenden Dämonen und Untote sind führungslos und damit Kanonenfutter. Nach dem dritten Krieg Die einst größte Macht der östlichen Königreiche war von der brennenden Legion und der Geißel aufgerieben worden, die Überlebenden kämpfen nun ihr Leben und ihre Existenz. Ruinen von Lordaeron Während die Verlassenen den Bürgerkrieg der Untoten gewinnen und zur neuen Macht in Lordaeron werden, sind noch überall Menschen zu finden, sie haben sich zwei der großen Parteien angeschlossen, dem Argentumdämmerung und dem Scharlachroten Kreuzzug. Während erstere Partei recht offen ist kämpft die scharlachrote Kreuzzug als fundemantalistischer Orden gegen die Untote. Beide Gruppen gelingt es mit ihrem Methoden und Strategien weite Teile von der Geißel zurück zu erobern. Alexandros Mograine hatte als "Aschbringer" lange vergeblich versucht den Orden der Silbernen Hand zusammen zu halten, doch er war von seinem Sohn Renault verraten geworden und getötet worden. Als einer der vier Reiter von Naxxramas dient er jetzt als Todesritter innerhalb der Geißel. Nach seinem Ableben teilte sich der Orden in Argentumdämemrung und scharlachroten Kreuzzug. Sturmwind sieht die noch intakten Dörfer der Allianz, den Zugwindgipfel und Süderstade gefärdet und schickt daher Truppen in den Norden. Königreich von Sturmwind In Sturmwind ging es nach dem zweiten Krieg drüber und drunter, daher konnten während des dritten Krieges keine großen Truppen geschickt werden. Die dunkle Drachenlady Onyxia hatte als Katarana Prestor Sturmwind unterwandert und Adel und die Steinmetze die die Stadt wiederaufgebaut unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht. Sie spielt die beiden gegeneinader auf und es kommt zum Aufstand. Die Steinmetze töten Tiffin Wrynn. Varian fällt daraufhin in eie tiefe Depression aus die erst Anduin Wrynn ihn herausholt. Um seinen Sohn die Schrecken eines Krieges wie in seiner Kindheit zu ersparen will er Thrall in Theramore treffen, wird aber von Onyxias Agenten entführt. Darauf übernimmt Sie das sagen in Sturmwind. Bolvar Fordraon ist den Intriegen der Drachendame unterlegen und kann die einzelnen Grafschaften Sturmwinds nicht unterstützen. Das Königreich Sturmwind droh im Chaos unterzugehen. Die Steinmetze waren verbannt worden und hatten in der Wildnis die Defias gegründet und bedrohen Westwall und Elwynn. Im Rotkammgebirge bricht die dunkle Horde immer wieder durch. Theramore und Durotar thumb|left|296px Die Überlebenden in Kalimdor waren in den Süden gezogen und haben auf einer Insel in den Düstermarschen die Inselnation Theramore gegründet. Dort sehen sich Zwerge, Hochelfen und Menschen als führende Macht der Allianz, werden aber bald von Sturmwind überholt. Im Norden ensteht das neue Königreich der Orcs, Durotar sammt Hauptstadt Orgrimmar. Im Norden der Düstermarschen ensteht Nordwacht. Thrall und Jaina haben einen Friedensvertrag geschlossen. Doch dieser droht zu brechen als Admiral Prachtmeer mit seiner Flotte und seine Armee in Theramore landet, Nordwacht besetzt und Burg Tiragarde dreist mitten on Durotar baut. Außerdem greift er immer wieder die Horde an. Dadurch kommt es zum Krieg zwischen Theramore und Durotar. Denn Prachtmeer hatte vergeblich versucht den Botschafter der Horde, Rexxar zu töten. Dieser entkommt und sammelt jetzt die Truppen der Horde. Die Horde greift in einer gewaltigen Invasion Theramore an. Die Flotte Kul Tiras liegt am Grund der See. Als Admiral Prachtmeer fällt, legt er seinen Hass gegen die Orcs einfach nicht ab, er glaubt noch immer das sie das dämonische Gebilde des zweiten Krieges ist. Dann stirbt er. Der Angriff des Admirals gefärdet den Frieden zwischen Horde und Allianz in diesen Gebiet immer mehr. Einige Zeit später versucht der Clan der brennenden Klinge mit dem Dämon Zmoldor den Frieden zu zerschmettern. Agenten auf Seite von Allianz und Horde erhitzen ein Gefecht um die umstrittene Festung Nordwacht. Aegwynn kehrt aus ihrem Exil zurück und hilft bei der Vernichtung Zmoldors. Jaina und Thrall können die Agenten töten und einen Kriegsausbruch verhindern, Nordwacht wird aufgegeben. Die Nachtelfen Nicht nur im Süden haben Bewohner Kalimdors Ärger mit der Horde. Die Nachtelfen hatten anders als Theramore ihren Pakt mit der Horde aufgekündigt, denn der Mord an Cenarius durch Grom Höllschrei vom Kriegshymnenclan nicht so schnell vergessen werden, und gerade jener Kriegshymnenclan dringt gewaltsam in die heiligen Wälder des Eschentals ein , denn ohne das Holz der Bäume kann man in der Wüste Durotar nicht siedeln. Um ihre Grenzen zu schützen und um Beistand zu haben schließen sich Tyrande Whisperwind und ihre Nachtelfen der Allianz an. Diese hatten ihre Heimat Eschental nach dem Sieg am Berg Hyjal verlassen. Einige Duriden, darunter Fandral Hirschhaupt hofften durch die Pflanzung eines weiteren Weltenbaums ihre Unsterblichkeit wieder zu gewinnen. Doch dieser Baum Teldrassil ist verdorben. Garithos und die Blutelfen In Lordaeron hatte Marshall Garithos die verbleibenden Truppen der Allianz gesammelt, darunter Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer und seine Blutelfen. Die Hochelfen nennen sich nun so, als Erinnerung an ihre toten Brüder hüllen sie sich in Rot. Der rassisitische Marshall verlangte den Elfen zu viel ab. Diese waren schließlich gezwungen sich den Naga anzuschließen. Garithos sah das als Verrat an und befahl die Hinrichtung der Elfen. Diese entkamen erneut mit den Naga und schlossen sich Ilidan Sturmgrimm in der Scherbenwelt an. Die Reste der Allianz und Garithos wurden im Bürgerkrieg der Untoten von den Verlassenen und der Legion vernichtet. Stromguarde In Stromguarde wird König Throas Trollbann von Agenten der Geißel ermordet. Und mit dem Tod ihres geliebten König bricht das Chaos im Königreich aus. Gaelen Trollbann versucht vergeblich den Frieden zu bewahren, doch vergebens, Horde, Trolle und Oger fallen ins Land ein. Ebenfalls das Syndikat, ein Bund von Wiederstandskämpfern aus Alterac. Sie und die Oger besetzten Burg Stromguarde. Der Prinz und seine Leute können nur eine Kapelle und die Zuflucht halten. Gnomeregan Die Gnome konnten zu aller Überraschung der Truppen der Allianz im dritten Krieg nicht mitkämpfen. Ihre Stadt Gnomeregan ist an die Troggs gefallen. Um die invasion abzublocken setzen die Gnome Giftgas ein, doch das bringt kaum etwas, die Gnome indessen werden verseucht und in Lepragnome verwandelt. Diese wahnsinnigen Wesen besetzen die Stadt und vertreiben ihre gesunden Brüder nach Eisenschmiede. Der Bürgerkrieg von Gilneas In Gilneas hatte man recht radikal auf die Geißel reagiert: König Graumähne befahl den Bau des gewaltigen Graumähnenwalls der Gilneas von der Außenwelt abriegeln sollte, doch einige Adelige, darunter Darius Crowley hatten Einwände. Der Lord war schon seit dem Entsand der Gilneas Brigade zum Feind des Königs geworden und dieser Befahl dessen Verhaftung. Doch es gab auch Lords die sich ebenfalls gegen den König stellen. Es brach ein Bürgerkrieg aus den Graumähne gewinnen konnte. Crowley und seine Helfer wurden verhaftet. Gilneas glaubte Sicher zu sein, bis das Heulen von Wölfen zu hören war... Die Zwerge in Nordend Auf seinem Weg zum gefrohrenen Thron traf Arthas auf Überlebende der Zwerge Muradins. Doch sie konnten seinen Tod nicht rächen, vielmehr werden sie selbst getötet. World of Warcraft Vier Jahre nach Ende des dritten Kriegs kann man von einer neuen, oder zweiten Allianz sprechen. Die Allianz hat noch immer einen brüchigen Frieden mit der Horde geschlossen, dennoch krieselt es zwischen den beiden Fraktionen: in der Kriegshymnenschlucht kämpfen Silberschwingen der Nachtelfen mit dem Kriegshymnenclan der Orcs um die verbleibenden Ressourcen des Eschentals, in der Kriegshymnenschlucht. Im Artahibecken prallen die letzen Überlebenen Stromguardes, die Hüter von Arathor auf die Elitetruppen Varimathras' die Entweihten der Verlassenen. Im Alteractal streiten die Forstwölfe der Horde mit den Sturmlanzen der Zwerge um das Land des Beckens. Dennoch können sich beide Seiten wieder und wieder zusammenrotten: sie stellen sich gemeinsam den Gefahren des Schwarzfels wo es der Horde gelingt Nefarian zu töten und den falschen Kriegshäuptling Rend Schwarzfaust zu entmachten. In Zul'Gurub schicken beide Seiten den Blutgott Hakkar wieder in seine Dimension zurück. Doch der größte Erfolg der beiden Seiten ist die Bildung der Macht von Kalimdor. Unter dem Oberbefehl von Varok Saurfang maschieren Horde und Allianz nach Ahn'Qiraji. Dort öffnet der Skarabäuslord die Pforte in die Stadt und Armeen aus Sterblichen und Insekten prallen aufeinander. Tief in den Ruinen des Tempels von Ahn'Qiraji finden die Truppen den wahren Herren der Qiraji, den alten Gott C'thun. Sie vernichten ihn und zerquetschen auch die letzten Silithiden. Naxxramas Unter der Schirmherrschaft der Argentumdämmerung stoßen Horde und Allianz in die schwebende Zitadelle des Lichs Kel'thuzad vor. Dort kann Darion Mograine das Schwert seines Vaters bergen und ihn erlösen. Die Armeen der Kreuzfahrer vernichten Kel'thuzad, doch es kommt zum Verrat, sein Phylakterium wird gestohlen. The Burning Crusade Im Norden Kalimdors reißt der Himmel auf: das Raumschiff Exodar stürzt auf die Azurmythosinsel un die Draenei erreichen damit Azeroth. Überall auf den Mythosinseln verteilt müssen sie um ihr nacktes Überleben kämpfen, den neben den von den Maschinenteilen der Exodar verseuchten Tierwelt trachten ihen verräterische Blutelfen nach dem Leben. Zeitgleich landen Käptain Odyssus und seine Mannschaft auf der Azurmythosinsel. Sie nehmen Kontakt mit Jaina Prachtmeer und Bolvar Fordragon auf und sorgen dafür das die Draenei in die Allianz aufgenommen werden. Auch hofft man mit den Blutelfen verhandeln zu können, diese waren einst Teil der Allianz , doch ein Bündnis mit den verfeindeten Verlassenen im Süden und dem Einsatz und dem Konsum von Teufelsmagie schreckt die Allianz ab. Auch die Blutelfen haben allen Grund nicht mit der Allianz zu verhandeln: Schildwachen der Nachtelfen sind in Quel'thalas eingedrungen und greifen die Blutelfen an. So kommt es dazu das die Blutelfen der Horde beitreten. Kaum hatten Streitkräfte der Allianz das dunkle Portal durchquert kam es zu Kämpfen gegen die brennende Legion. Um ihre Heimatwelt vor einer dritten Invasion zu schützen kämpfen Horde und Allianz gemeinsam am Portal. Im Osten der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel finden Sie die Ehrenfeste wieder. Die legendären Söhne Lothars kämpfen noch immer ! Nur schwer kommen die gealterten Veteranen mit dem Untergang Lordaerons klar. Während legendäre Helden wie Dannath Trollbann und Kurdran Wildhammer wiedergefunden werden, bleiben General Turalyon und Alleria Windläufer verschwunden. EIne andere Fraktion der Blutelfen gefärdet die Unternehmen von Allianz und Horde in der Scherbenwelt: Prinz Kael'thas hatte mittlerweile Illidan Sturmgrimm verraten und sich der brennenden Legion angeschlossen. Man glaubt den Prinzen erfolgreich in der Festung der Stürme gestellt zu haben, doch er entkommt dem Tod. Unter der Führung der Naaru von Shattrath wird Illidan Sturmgrimm getötet und Akama übernimmt das Kommando im schwarzen Tempel. Doch der alte Hass zwischen Horde und Allianz will nicht ruhen. Im Auge des Sturms kämpfen Sie um Draeneiartefakte. In den Zangarmarschen um Ruinen der Draenei, im Wald von Terrokkar um die Geistertürme von Auchindoun und im Nagrand um die Stadt Haala. In Quel'thalas kehrt Prinz Kael'thas nach Hause zurück, doch er hat dunkle Pläne mit dem Sonnenbrunnen und dem sterbenden Naaru M'uru. Er will dessen Macht mit der des Sonnenbrunnens koppeln und so den Dämonenfürsten Kil'jaeden nach Azeroth rufen. Doch erneut schlägt Shattrath mit Horde und Allianz los und vereitelt die Pläne des Prinzen. Mit Hilfe eines Splitters M'urus kann der Anführer der Draenei, der Prophet Velen den Sonnenbrunnen heilen und ihn für Hoch- und Blutelfen nutzbar machen. Die Rückkehr des Königs thumb|left|278px|König Varian Wrynn Nach einem magischen Ritual teilte Onyxia Varian Wrynn in einen starken und ugehaltenen und einen schwachen, sensiblen Teil. Der starke wird von den Naga entführt, der schwache wird von Onyxia nach Sturmwind gebracht, dort soll sie unter ihrer Kontrolle Sturmwind regieren. Der starke Varian schlägt sich als Gladiator durch den Düsterbruch, Donnerfels und die Kriegshymnenschlucht. In Theramore offenbart Jaina Prachtmeer dem Krieger ohne Gedächtnis seine wahre Identiät. Mit seinen Gefährten Broll Bährenpelz, Vaalera Sainguinar und Hjalmar Ambossar will er Onyxia stellen. Doch diese entkommt mit Adnuin Wrynn als Geisel aus Sturmwind. Die beiden Varians verbünden sich um Onyxia endlich zu töten. Dazu erhalten sie von Jaina Prachtmeer zwei Zwiliingsklingen. Während des Gefechts wirbt Onyxia einen Zauber der die beiden Varians ein weiteres Mal teilen soll. Doch der schwache Varian wirft sich vor den Starken, und so wird de Zauber umgekehrt. Er vereint die Varians und seine Schwerter. Mit seiner neuen Klinge Shalamayne ermordet er den Drachen. Nach seinem Sieg wird der Kopf nach Sturmwind geliefert. Jaina lädt Varian zu einer erneuten Konferenz in Theramore ein. Theramore Friedenskonferenz In Theramore treffen die Herrscher von Allianz und Horde aufeinander. Thrall mit Garrosh, Varian Wrynn mit seinen Kampfgefährten. Garrosh Höllschrei ist Frieden zu wieder, er will militärisch das holen was er will. Da die Geißel zu einer immer größeren Gefahr wird wollen Thrall und Vairan Handelsbeziehungen schließen die den Frieden stablisieren sollen. Doch dem Schattenhammerclan ist ein solcher Friede zu wieder, denn ihr Meister steht vor seiner Rüückkehr. Cho'gall schickt dazu die unter seinem Bann stehende Garona Halforcen nach Theramore sie soll Varian provozieren was ihr auch gelingt. Horde und Allianz schlagen die Angreifer zurück, doch falsche Anschuldigungen und Beleidigungen beider Seiten sorgen dafür das Friedensverhandlungen scheitern und die Konfernez scheitert. Wrath of the Lichking Der Lichkönig hat mit Nekropholen vergeblich versucht Land der Allianz zu erobern. Nach den gescheiterten Angriffen fordert er die Sterblichen auf nach Nordend zu kommen. Varian Wrynn kommt dieser EInladung nach. Die Allianztruppen werden als "Vorhut der Allianz" gesammelt und ausgesandt. Varian Wrynn üernimmt das Kommando über die "Expedition Valianz", eine starke nach ihm benannte Truppe. Auch die mittlerweile legendäre siebte Legion bricht auf. Die Forscherliga will die Geheimnisse der Titanen von Ulduar lösen. Kurz nach dem Aufbruch der Truppen glauben die Menschen von Sturmwind an eine zweite Invasion der Geißel, zahlreiche Todesritter unter Thassarian wollen zu Varian Wrynn. Diese untoten Ritter waren zu Lebzeiten Mitglieder der Allianz und wollen ihr nach dem Verrat des Lichkönigs wieder dienen. In den Sturmgipfeln macht Brann Bronzebart aber einen anderen, erfreulichen Fund: die Zwerge der Frosterben haben einen seltsamen König, er hat keine blaue Haut wie sein Volk sondern ist deutlich ein Bronzebartzwerg. Muradin ! Er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren und war bei den Frosterben untergekommen. Dort hatte er den alten König beerbt. Nun will er sich dem Kampf gegen Arthas anschließen. Auch Dalaran ist zurück. Die Magier haben die Stadt wiederaufgebaut in den Luftraum über den Kristallsangwald gebracht. Da die Magierstadt von blauen Drachen und der Geißel bedroht wird und diese bekämpfen will, erklärt sie ihre Neutralität. Die Ehefrau des Oberhaupts von Dalaran, Veressa Windläufer, warnt die Stadt vor ihren magiesüchtigen Verwandten, den Blutelfen der Sonnenhäscher. Mit ihrem Silberbund will sie dafür sorgen das die Blutelfen keinen Platz in Dalaran haben, oder zumindest überwacht werden. Dazu hat sie sich der Allianz angeschlossen. Selbt untet der stetigen Bedrohung durch die Geißel stehend müssen sich Horde und Allianz erneut bekämpfen. Auf dem stets gefrohrenen Tausendwintersee liefern sie sich Gefechte um eine Titanenfestung die manchen Geheimnis der Schöpfer beherbergt, aber auch einige ihrer Diener und Gefangenen... Wie auf dem Tausendwintersee sind die Kor'kron Vorhut und die siebte Legion die beiden schlachtenführenden Parteien des Strands der Uralten, der ebenfalls Titanenschätze beherbergt, und der Insel der Eroberung, wo es um Ressourcen geht. Schlacht an der Pforte des Zorns Doch nicht alle Teile der siebten Legion und der Kor'kron kämpfen gegeneinander. An der Pforte des Zorns, einem Eingang zur Eiskronenzitadelle haben Bolvar Fordragon und Dranosh Saurfang eine Belagerung begonnen. Von Agmars Hammer und Feste Wintergarde aus organisieren beide Seiten Angriffe auf Naxxramas, denn Kel'thzuad war wieder da. Er wird aber endgütlig vernichtet. Als die Belagerung offener wird stürmen erst Vrykul auf den Orc und den Menschen ein, dan der Lichkönig selbst. Dieser tötet Dranosh Saurfang und will sich gerade Bolvar Fordragon zuwenden als es zum Verrat kommt: Teile von Unterstadt und der Apothekervereinigung haben sich Varimathras und der brenennden Legion angeschlossen. Sie feuern die Seuche auf das Schlachtfeld. Die Soldaten von Horde und Allianz werden getötet. Auch Bolvar geht zu Grunde, kurz vor seinem Tod sieht er den ankommenden roten Drachenschwarm der das Schlachtfeld säubert und die Seuchenkatapulte zerstört. Belagerung von Unterstadt Als Varian Wrynn von diesem schrecklichen Verrat erfährt, sinnt es ihn nach Rache. Trotz Jainas Versuchen zwischen Horde und Allianz zu vermitteln bricht eine Streitmacht nach Unterstadt auf. Da die Horde den Haupteingang belagert, greift Varian über die Abwasserkanäle an. Er dringt tief in die Stadt vor, und ist entsetzt, er endeckt was aus der zweiten Heimat seiner Kindheit geworden ist und will Sylvanas zur Verantwortung ziehen. Im Apothekarium stellt er erfolgreich den Verräter Putress, und zieht dann weiter ins Königliche Viertel, dort will er Varimathras töten. Das hat aber Thrall mit Sylvanas WIndläufer bereits erledigt, Varian greift die beiden an. Mit ihrer Magie trennt Jaina Prachtmeer die beiden Gruppen. Kurz vor seiner Abreise erklärt Varian der Horde den Krieg. Argentumturnier Auch dank der Allianz ist der Argentumkreuzzug weit vorgestoßen. Sie steht nicht mehr weit von der Eiskronenzitadelle weg. Doch bevor er einen direkten Angriff beginnen kann, braucht Tirion Fordring Champions die ihm dabei helfen. Um eben diese Helden zu finden veranstaltet er das Argentumturnier. Während die Sonnenhäscher die Recken der Horde beherbergt und mit Ausrüstung versorgt hilft der Silberund denen der Allianz, um die Helden aus den eigenen Reihen zu prüfen, abr auch die der Horde, so schicken die Anführer der Allianz folgende ihrer Champions: *Marshall Jacob Alerius von Sturmwind *Ambrose Bolzenfunk von Gnomeregan *Jaelyne Abendlied von Darnassus *Kolsos von der Exodar *Lana Starkhammer von Eisenschmiede Sturm auf die Zitadelle thumb|270px Der Argentumkreuzzug hat seinen letzten Anstrum auf die Eiskronenzitadelle begonnen. Sie haben das Frontportal aufgebrochen und strömen hinein. Jaina Prachtmeer übernimmt dabei die Führung der Allianzstreitkräfte. Sie will ihren geliebten Arthas endlich erlörsen. Das soll aber nicht einfach werden, sie erfährt von Uther Lichtbringers Geist das es immer einen Lichkönig geben muss, sonst würde eine führerlose Geißel alles und jeden vernichten. Die Truppen der Allianz und der Horde stoßen immer weiter vor. Vor dem letzten Verteidigungsarmee steht der untote Dranosh Saurfang Wache. Nach seinem Ende erlaubt König Varian Wrynn Varok Saurfang seinen Sohn zu bergen. Tirion Fordring steht dem Lichkönig Arthas in einem letzten Zweikampf gegenüber. Nach seiner Niederlage kommt Arthas von diesem dunklen Einfluss frei. Der Geist von Therenas ermarnt Tirion: es muss immer einen Lichkönig geben. Und Tirion Fordring will diese Bürde auf sich nehmen, sich die Krone der Dominanz auf den Kopf setzten, doch ein anderer sitzt bereits auf den gefrohrenen Thron, der untote Bolvar Fordragon. Dieser ist vom Drachenfeuer enstellt worden. Dank Alexstraszas Macht konnte der Lichkönig ihn nie unter seine Kontrolle bringen. Er fordert Tirion auf ihn zum Wärter der Verdammten zu machen. Das tut er auch als neuer Lichkönig verschwindet Bolvar im Eis. Führungswechsel Todesschwinge lässt seine Rückkehr aus Tiefenheim vorbereiten: Erdbeben und andere Katastrophen zeugen von seinem können, die Elementare wüten unberechnbar und greifen sogar die Hauptstädte an. Um seine Heimat Eisenschmiede, aber auch Azeroth zu retten nutzt König Magni alte Steintafeln der Titanen die sein Bruder Brann in Ulduar gefunden hatte. In einem alten Ritual glaubt er mit den Elementen reden zu können , doch er kehrt wortwirklich zum Stein zurück, er verwandelt sich in einen großen Diamanten. Darauf hatte Prinzessin Moira Bronzebart gewartet, sie maschiert mit ihren Dunkeleisenzwergen in Eisenschmiede ein und fordert der ihr zustehenden Thron ein. Sie ist noch immer verbittert das ihr Vater lieber einen Sohn haben wollte und ihren geliebten Dagran Thaurissan hat töten lassen. Mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn will sie nun den Thron besteigen. Die Zwerge müssen tatenlos mitzusehen wie die Dunkeleisenzwerge die ganze Stadt abriegeln. Ihr Terrorregime geht so lange bis Varian Wrynn mit SI:7 Agenten in Eisenschmiede eindringt und ihr ein Messer unter die Kehle hält. Die Prinzessin hatte den Fehler gemacht Anduin Wrynn als Geisel zu halten. Der Prinz und der König können Moria dazu bringen dem Rat der drei Hämmer zu gründen. Bronzebärte, Dunkeleisen und Wildhammerzwerge sollen von nun an Eisenschmiede anführen. Vertreten werden sie von Falstrad Wildhammer, Moira Bronzebart-Thaurissan und Magni Bronzebart. In Darnassus erwacht Malfurion Sturmgrimm aus dem Smaragdgrünen Traum. Er kann Xavius den Albtraumlord besiegen und Teldrassil von seiner Verderbnis heilen. Diese Ereignisse wurden als Krieg gegen den Albtraumlord bekannt, gegen Ende führten sogar Varian Wrynn und Baine Bluthuf Soldaten gegen die Schemen des Albtraums. Cataclysm thumb|270px Vor dem großen Weltenbeben war Thrall aufgebrochen um den Elementen zu helfen, ihm folgt Garrosh Höllschrei als Kriegshäuptling der Horde nach. So konnte es nicht lange dauern bis es zum offnen Krieg zwischen Allianz und Horde kommt. Im Horde/Allianz Krieg wird vor allem um die Länder des Brachlands, des Eschentals und dem Steinkrallengebirge gekämpft. Aber auch im Königreich von Gilneas. Nach dem Bürgerkrieg hatten die bösartigen Worgen das Land überrannt. Genn Graumähnes Alchemist Kenan Aranas konnte den Worgen helfen ihren Verstand zu behalten. Als interlligente Wesen gehen sie jetzt gegen die Verlassenen vor. Diese hatten auf Befehl Garroshs eine Invasion von Gilneas begonnen, denn der Orc braucht die Halbinsel um weitere Teile der östlichen Königreiche zu erobern. Auch die Nachtelfen erfahren von den Worgen, und fühlen sich verantwortlich: einst waren die Worgen die Druiden der Sense, Diener des Wolfsgottes Goldrinn. Doch sie hatten die Kontrolle über die Wolfsform verloren und andere Nachtelfen bedroht. So hatte Malfurion Sturmgrimm sie in den Smaragdgrünen Traum verbannt. Doch sie waren dank Arugal und der Sense der Elune zurückkehrt. Nun wollen die Druiden der Nachtelfen helfen. Sie halten ein Ritual ab das den Worgen permamente Kontrolle über ihre Bestie erlaubt, und jeder Zeit den Wechsel zwischen Mensch und Tier. Auch brigen sie Schildwachen, Belgarungswaffen und Urtume mit. Aber auch die Verlassenen erhalten Hilfe von den Orcs, doch deren Luftschiff wird von mutigen Gilnern abgeschossen. Doch das Land seiner Ahnen ist verloren, Genn Graumähne muss sein Vol nach Darnassus führen, und zurück in die verhasste Allianz. Der SI:7 sieht eine Chance Thrall gefangen zu nehmen, sie versenken sein Schiff und senden Agenten aus die ihn sogar verhaften können. Doch die neuen Mitglieder der Horde, die Goblins, schlagen den Angriff zurück und vernichten alle Agenten. In Tirisfal beobachtet man beunruhigt das die Worgen immer weiter gen Unterstadt drängen. Mit neuen Reruten aus Todesend beginnen sie mit einem Gegenangriff der bis tief in Gilneas führt. Doch die siebte Legion eilt den Worgen zu Hilfe so das am Graumähnenwall eine Pattsituation ensteht mit der Horde und Allianz fürs Erste zufrieden sind. In den Ruinen von Andorhal führen Hordesoldaten unter Koltira Todesweber und die der Allianz unter Thassarian einen blutigen Häuserkampf. Doch die enge Freundschaft der beiden Todesritter hindert Sie daran einen entscheidenen Schlag zu führen. Bis Sylvanas Windläufer und ihre Valkyren auf dem Schlachtfeld erscheinen. Die Banshee vernichtet die Menschen und macht sie zu ihren neuen Dienern, und nimmt den untreuen Koltira gefangen. Thassarian folgt ihr und schwört Rache. Im Schattenhochland preschen der Wildhammerclan und der Drachenmalclan aufeinander. Wie einst im zweiten Krieg kämpfen Drachen und Greife um die Macht am Himmel. Doch der Wildhammerclan ist zerstritten, doch Kurdran Wildhammer sorgt durch eine Heirat zweier Familien dafür das der Clan wieder stark und eins wird. Die Horde verwüstet zwar Hochstade, doch der Kampf geht weiter. In Darnassus sollen die Anführer der Allianz über die ofizielle Aufnahme der Worgen in die Allianz entscheiden, doch Varian Wrynn, und damit Sturmwind legen ein Veto ein. In den Augen des Königs hatte Graumähne Lordaeron im Stich gelassen und sich hinter seiner hohen Mauer versteckt. Durch Malfurion Sturmgrimm nähern sich die beiden Monarchen an. Varian erzählt Graumähne das er die Probleme hat seinen Zorn zu bändigen, Graumähne erklärt ihm das er ein Erwählter ihres Patrons Goldrinn sei und dessen Wut auch in ihm herrscht. Durch das Reinigungsriutal der Worgen bekommt er Sie unter Kontrolle. Das Eschental droht von der Horde und ihrer Geheimwaffe, einer Schaar Magnatauren überrannt zu werden. Die eigentliche Nachtelfenverteidigung+die Eingreiftruppe von Tyrande Whisperwind und Shandris Mondfeder wurden bereits geschlagen. Bis die Worgen unter der Führung ihres Champion von Goldrinn, Varian Wrynn. Diese fällen die Magnatauren und Varian schlägt Garrosh Höllschrei in einem Zweikampf. In Darnassus nimmt Varian Wrynn die Worgen in die Allianz auf, "Varian Wrynn" wird zum neuen Kampfschrei in der Allianz. Mists of Pandaria Die Horde und Allianz tragen ihren Kampf sogar bis auf die wandernde Insel. Das Luftschiff der Horde ist abgestürtzt und hatte Shen-Zin Zu schwer verletzt. So sind die Pandaren dazu gezwungen die Insel zu verlassen. Aysa Wolkensänger und ihre Tushuipandaren erkennen ihre Lehren in den Reihen der Allianz und schließen sich ihr deshalb an. Als König Varian Wrynn den Pandaren ihren Treueeid abgenommen hat erklärt er ihnen das Sie bereit sein müssen ihre Brüder der Horde zu töten. Die Seestreitmächte von Horde und Allianz liefern sich einen Kampf und stranden auf Pandaria. Da Andiun Wrynn ebenfalls dort gelandet ist hetzt Varian seine Leute dort hin. Doch der Prinz hat seine eigene Reise begonnen. Im Jadewald sind Überlebende der Allianz dazu gezwungen sich mit den Perlflossen Jinyu verbünden, diese sind schon seit Ewigkeiten mit den Ho-zen verfeindet. Diese schließen sich passend dazu der Horde an und beide Gruppen führen jetzt einen Stellvertreterkrieg für ihre Partei. Operation Schildwall Monate nach der Ankunft der ersten Allianzhelden landet auch die Hauptflotte der Allianz unter dem Kommando von Varian Wynn an der Küste der Krasangwildnis. Ihnen geht Es wie der Horde darum die Völker Pandarias und die Ressourcen dieses Kontinents für seine Fraktion zu gewinnen. Im Verlaufe der Kampange errichtet die Allianz eine Küstenfestung. Weitere Ereignisse und Kämpfe gegen die Horde führen zur heiligen Glocke. Diese wird von Garrosh Höllschrei missbraucht um seine Soldaten in Sha zu verwandeln. Zwar zerstört Anduin Wrynn die Glocke, doch Garrosh bleibt diese Kraft erhalten. In Dalaran kommt es zum Verrat, die Sonnenhäscher ziehen ihre und Ressourcen der Kirin Tor ab um der Horde zu helfen, der neuen Erzmagierin der Kirin Tor, Jaina Prachtmeer bleibt nichts anderes über als die Sonnenhäscher gefangen zu nehmen. Doch dank Hilfe aus Silbermond entkommen Aethas Sonnenhäscher und zahlreiche seiner Anhänger. Jaina Prachtmeer und Tyrande Whisperwind erfahren als erste von Garrosh Höllschreis Kriegsverbrechen und schwören Hochkönig Varian Wrynn die Treue. Operation im Brachland und Durotar Die Allianz hat den SI:7 nach Durotar geschickt um die Pläne der Horde zu beobachten und einen Schwachpunkt in der Verteidigung von Orgrimmar zu finden. Die Agenten finden heraus das die Dunkelspeertrolle unter der Leitung von Vol'jin gegen Garrosh Höllschrei rebeliert, Sen'jin gehalten und Klingenhügel erobert haben. Die Agenten haben einen Pakt mit Vol'jin erreicht, doch in Wirklichkeit geht es ihnen darum das sich diese beiden eigentlich mit der Allianz verfeindeten Gruppen bekämpfen. Es soll zu einem Zweifrontenangriff auf Orgrimmar kommen. Dazu beginnen Helden der Allianz die Ressorcenausbeutung der Kor'kron im Brachland zu vereiteln. In Dun Morogh schlagen Moira Bronzebart und Varian Wrynn eine Operation der Zandalari nieder. Die Zwergenclans sind von Varian Wrynns Taten beeindruckt und schwören ihrem Hochkönig die Treue. Belagerung von Orgrimmar Monate später landen Truppen der Allianz unter dem Kommando von Varian Wrynn und Jaina Prachtmeer an der Ostküste Durotars. Sie schalten die Truppen auf der Dranosh'ar Blockade aus uns stoßen zu Vol'jin und seinen Rebellen an den Haupttoren vor, dieser führt Soldaten in die Stadt während Tyrande Whisperwind die Tore hält. Später helfen ihnen auch Hochtüftler Mekkadrill und der Rat der drei Hämmer. In den Höhlen des Flammenschlunds besiegen Helden Garrosh Höllschrei in seinem unterirdischen Thronraum. Da Vol'jin während Garroshs Regime die Ehre der Horde verteidigt und diese zusammengehalten hat mach Thrall ihn zum neuen Kriegshäuptling. Varian Wrynn hat den Krieg satt und ist bereit ihn zu beenden, Jaina Prachtmeer ist noch immer vom Geist der Rache erfüllt und will weiterkämpfen. Varian sagt das Er den Kampf hätte weiterführen können, dieser aber verloren gegangen währe. Er plant den Bau einer Basis nahe Theramore und Aktionen in Gilneas um den Worgen zu helfen und die Verlassenen in Schach zu halten. Krieg gegen die eiserne Horde Garrosh Höllschrei war dank dem bronzenen Drachen Kairoz dem Schafott im Shado-pan Kloster entkommen. Er ist in die Vergangenheit gereist und hat seinen Vater Grommash Höllschrei vor Gul'dans Geschenk gewarnt. Mit Technologie der Firma Rußschmiedes stellen sie eine eiserne Horde auf. Diese manipuliert das dunkle Portal so das technisch hochgerüstete Orcs durch das Portal stürmen. Sie zerstören Nethergarde. Varian Wrynn hadert, er kennt diese Kriegsherren aus seiner Kindheit, Leute wie Kargath Messerfaust und Schwarzfaust haben Sturmwind einst eingenommen. Erst als Verteidiger Maraad ihm von den Verbrechen der Orcs an den Draenei berichtet mobilisiert der König seine Truppen. Maraad landet an der östlichen Küste der verwüsteten Lande an. Gemeinsam mit Thrall zerstören Sie die eiserne Vorhut und töten Gar'mak Klingendreher. Maraad, Khadgar und Thrall bereiten die Erstürmung Draenors vor... Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Allianz